vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
TigerVespamon
TigerVespamon= TigerVespamon is a Cyborg Digimon that defends the mysterious "aerial, covert honey base, Royal Base". Vespamon boasts an astounding degree of stamina that could not be imagined from its slight and thorny silhouette, and it never stops moving during combat. The best of the best, said to be the top 0.08%, are inducted into the "covert honey corps, Royal Commando", and awarded a codename. Its codename "Tiger" comes from the fact that it is by far the best in solo combat, and it wields twin blades shaped like tiger fangs, the "covert honey arms, Royal Meister". |-|Cannonbeemon= A massive Digimon that defends the mysterious "aerial, covert honey base, Royal Base". The aerial base is exposed to danger from a full 360°, but with a bombarding barrage fired simultaneously from the gigantic arms container on top of it, it can completely cover a vast range. Also, even if the opponent is strongly armored, it can shoot them clean through with its high-caliber laser cannon, as its Special Move "Nitro Stinger". Its "Sky Rocket ∞" fires shots from its container, which boasts an innumerable number of loaded ordnance, and will continue on like raging waves until its watch is ended. |-|Waspmon= A Cyborg Digimon that defends the mysterious "aerial, covert honey base, Royal Base". The antenna-parts on its head have high reconnaissance ability, so it is always patrolling the vicinity on the lookout for Digimon approaching the base, and will come swooping down on them just for coming close. By using the propellers on its shoulders and the stabilizers on its back, it is able to rapidly move up, down, forward, back, left, right, or in any direction, which allows it to defend against approaching enemies and drive them off with its powerful laser cannon. |-|Fanbeemon= An Insect Digimon that belongs to the mysterious "aerial, covert honey base, Royal Base". Although its daily life differs from that of other Insect Digimon, it is a strong, dedicated worker due to its personality being so cheerful. It always gets along with Plant Digimon like Palmon or Lilimon. Because the base is usually under construction, it has the duty of carrying home data left on fields of flowers or vegetation, little by little, to use as raw materials, causing it to be classified as a Virus-species. Also, because the base is defended by powerful Digimon, making it impossible to approach, the goal of that construction is a mystery at present. |-|Puroromon= A Larva Digimon which flies freely by individually operating its three pairs of wings. It is not yet powerful, but be that as it may, it is difficult to catch because of its random flying about, which surprisingly gets the opponent completely annoyed. |-|Pupumon= A Slime Digimon which has grown a body as light as a bubble, as well as very thin wings. Its somewhat largish eyes are very sensitive to an object's movement, and if something moves it notices it and immediately springs away, but this does not mean it's a coward, as if it continues to be unkind Pupumon counterattacks. If the opponent approaches, it spits "Doku no Awa" from its mouth to attack. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A, higher with Nitro Stinger | 3-C, higher with Nitro Stinger Name: Pupumon | Puroromon | Fanbeemon/Funbeemon | Waspmon | Cannonbeemon | TigerVespamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: In-Training l level No Attribute Slime Digimon | In-Training ll level No Attribute Larva Digimon | Rookie level Virus Attribute Insect Digimon | Champion-Mega level Virus Attribute Cyborg Digimon Powers and Abilities: Puroromon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Poison Manipulation, Flight Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) |-|Fanbeeomon= All previous abilities amplified, Summoning (Can call multiple other Fanbeemon to aid him), Electricity Manipulation, All attacks have a chance to Paralyze his opponent |-|Waspmon= All previous abilities amplified, Metal Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation |-|CanonBeemon= All previous abilities amplified, Can pierce through defenses with Nitro Stinger, Can summon meteors, Fire Manipulation and Mind Manipulation via Panic Wisp (A fire attack that immediately causes confusion), Water Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation via Idle Bubble, Statistics Amplification, Silk Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Darkness Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Dark Crusher, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation |-|Tigervespamon= All previous abilities amplified, Sword Mastery, Attack Reflection |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless) Attack Potency: Wall level (All In-Training Digimon should be this strong) | Large Building level+ (Equal to other Rookie level Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Equal to other Champion level Digimon such as Seadramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon), higher with Nitro Stinger | Galaxy level (Equal to other Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon. Should be far superior to Adventure Vademon), higher with Nitro Stinger Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic combat speed (Equal to other Champion level Digimon who scale to this calc) | Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Should be comparable to Ultimate-level Digimon) | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Comparable to Mega level Digimon like WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | Island Class (Equal to other Champion level Digimon) | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Galactic Class Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Galaxy level Stamina: Decent as Sakuttomon | High as Zubamon and Zubeagermon | Very High Range: Melee Range, A few meters with projectiles | A couple hundred meters | A few Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable | Turbo Stinger | Nitro Stinger | Royal Meister Intelligence: Varies among the species, however the Fanbeemon line are known to combat many Digimon in order to defend their Royal Base so they are likely skilled fighters. All Digimon are born with a natural combat instincts. Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Puroromon *'Chikkuritto:' Injects a tiny amount of venom with the tiny stinger on its rump. *'Doku no Awa:' Spits poisonous bubbles from its mouth. Fanbeemon *'Gear Stinger:' Rapidly fires tiny barbed stingers. *'88 Call:' Uses its antennae to summon crowds of its allies. *'Nanomachine Break:' Electrocutes the opponent with a blast of electricity. *'Royal Commando:' A passive ability that gives Fanbeemon a 10% chance of paralyzing the target when attacking. Waspmon *'Turbo Stinger:' Shoots a laser beam from its tail. *'Bear Buster:' Fires a poisonous beam from the laser cannon mounted on its tail. This attack can bring down large Digimon in one hit, but energy has to be charged, so it is less accurate when used on fast Digimon, and is mainly used on the ground. *'Ripping Net:' An electric attack that immediately paralyzes the opponent. Wolkenapalm: Burns the foe with a burst of fire from below them. Cannonbeemon *'Nitro Stinger:' Fires from its super-large caliber laser cannon which can shoot through even heavy armor. *'Sky Rocket ∞:' Shoots missiles from its honeycomb-shaped missile container. *'Panic Wisp:' Launches a fireball at the foe that immediately confuses them if it hits. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble attack that puts the foe to sleep immediately. *'Thunder Fall:' Strikes the foe(s) with a blast of lightning from the sky. *'Meteor Fall:' Summons meteors to crash into the foe. *'Dark Crusher:' Launches an arrow of darkness that destroys any data it hits. TigerVespamon *'Mach Stinger V:' Uses its two Royal Meister swords to stab the opponent multiple times and finishes them with a V-shaped slash. *'Crescent Leaf:' Cuts the opponent up with razor sharp leaves. *'Mirror Reflection:' Takes a stance that counters ranged attacks. *'Speed Charge Field:' Increases speed of all allies and itself by 10%. Can stack up to 5 times. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Cyborgs Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Metal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Data Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Sword Users Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users